What do you want to do?
by yasha21
Summary: my first fic, inu and kag are dating later they find kagomes pregnant what will inu do? summary sucks just read please
1. do you want to stay?

Standard disclaimer applies: wish I owned Inu-Yasha.I don't..wanna give it to me? Etc. etc If any of my facts are incorrect about various things, review and I'll fix them.or any grammar and spelling I'll fix those too  
  
'.' thinking "."speaking What will we do now? Chapter1  
  
*~* normal view *~* The fifteen minutes were finally up she slowly opened the door afraid of what his reaction might be. She was scared about so many things...what will she do now, what will her parents say.what will he say?  
  
Outside a bathroom door a young man with long black hair down past his waist and shining amber eyes stood.well actually he was pacing like crazy, there would probably be a hole in the carpet anytime now. But looking at him you could tell that he was definitely waiting for something.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at his watch for the 100th time in the past 15 minutes, 'is she done yet?' he thought, 'how long can this take?' The door finally opened, a girl with beautiful black hair walked out, you couldn't see her eyes she was looking at the floor she didn't want to look at him, and she was scared. He rushes up to her, to see what the results were. He put his hand under her chin so she would look at him. She finally raises her dark hazel eyes too look at him, 'her eyes are red yet she still looks beautiful.' He thought. (AN I couldn't think of another color for Kagome's eyes.but that color might even be wrong.someone tell me pls)  
  
"Well?" he asked he could already tell what she was going to say just by the look on her face, but he had wanted to hear her say it.  
  
Kagome sniffled before answering "we're going to have a baby." She ran to him, crashing into his chest, and cried. "Oh god Inu-Yasha what are we going to do? My parents won't let me back to the house if they find out." she trailed off, because she couldn't speak through her tears.  
  
"shhh, don't worry about that right now Kag," Inu-Yasha said, stroking her head, he didn't know how else to comfort this crying girl in his arms. Yet he wasn't sure how he could help her after either 'god' he thought' I'm only 17 how can I support her? I cant be a father now.but I cant leave Kagome, I know I love her, but me?.a father?'  
  
Kagome finally got control of her self, she looked up at Inu-Yasha, "umm.Inu, do you want the baby? Do you want to stay with us.me and the baby?" she pulled away from him, and went to grab her coat. It was draped over the chair by the door.  
  
They were at his apartment as soon as he had gotten a job, he left home and had been supporting himself ever since.  
  
He had been deep in thought trying to comprehend what she had just said 'did he want to stay, she was actually giving him the option?' he knew there were other options, she could have an abortion, but she wouldn't want that. She could give the baby up, but he didn't think she would do that either. What would he do? Would he stay with her? Could he take care of her?  
  
By the time he came out of his thoughts she was standing by the door with her coat. She looked at him her eyes were very sad, but she smiled at him. "Inu, when you decide what you want to do, call me and we can meet somewhere to talk." She was about to walk out when she turned, " don't let anything influence your decision, I love you no matter what your decision."  
  
Before she closed the door he whispered to her "I love you too". He didn't think she heard him, but she did, and as she was walking down the steps, silent tears were running down her face.  
  
~end chapter 1~ Well? What do you think? Review please.. And tell me whether you want me to continue.. I probably will either way, but reviews are very nice 


	2. first meeting

Standard disclaimer applies: wish I owned Inu-Yasha.I don't..wanna give it to me? Etc. etc  
  
If any of my facts are incorrect about various things, review and I'll fix them.or any grammar and spelling I'll fix those too  
  
'.' thinking  
  
"."speaking  
  
Chapter2  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what to think he was speechless. She was actually giving him a way out, he wouldn't have to stay, and he had to option to say he didn't want to have the child. But then he thought ' can I really leave Kagome and the baby? How will she take care of it? Her family wont be happy when they find out.. They never liked me in the first place, thought I was trouble.'  
  
He went over all the possibilities over and over in his head thinking of all the options. He sat in his apartment for at least 2 days, he didn't eat much and barely slept, all he could think of was what was he going to do about Kagome and the baby. 'Do I really love her?' he thought, 'can I actually take care of the baby and her with me only being 17?'  
  
Finally he decided, and gave Kagome a call to tell her just what he decided.  
  
Across town in a small house a young woman was in the bathroom, her head hanging over the toilet. She had been sick, she hadn't been able to keep any food down for the past day. ' Well I guess I'll be going through this for a while' she thought. Kagome lifter her head, her stomach had settled...hopefully.  
  
Her mother walked in to see how she was doing, thankfully she only thought that Kagome had the flu, and would be over in a couple days. Kagome slowly got up intending to go to her room. Suddenly the phone rang, and she bolted for the door running to her room to answer it. Leaving her mother yelling at her to walk or else she might upset her stomach again.  
  
Kagome picked up the phone and tentatively answered, hoping it was Inu- Yasha. "Hello" she said quietly.  
  
"Hey Kagome, its me Inu, I was thinking about what we talked about and I think we should meet, I need to talk to you about some stuff."  
  
Kagome's mother was standing in the door way, she could tell who Kagome was talking to just by seeing her smile when she answered, it was her no good boy-friend. Kagome's mother and grandfather didn't trust the boy, they didn't like the way he looked. She was listening to the conversation, or at least one side of it.  
  
"Umm, sure Inu, we can go talk, where do you wanna meet?" 'Great, now she making plans with him even thought she's sick' Kagome's mother thought. "Let me get ready, and I'll meet you in the park." Kagome said, and then hung up the phone. She then turned and saw that her mother had been standing there. "Mom, can you leave? I need to get dressed, I have to go meet Inu-Yasha." Her mother grudgingly left to room deciding that she wouldn't let her daughter out of the house to see that boy.  
  
Later Kagome came down the stairs wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a loose fitting boat neck shirt. Her mother came out of the kitchen, and said, " you're not going out to see him." Kagome could tell she was talking about Inu by how she said 'him'.  
  
"you cant stop me mom, I'll leave whether you let me or not." Kagome moved toward the door, knowing that her mother wouldn't do anything, they went through this every time she left to see Inu-Yasha.  
  
*~* The park *~*  
  
Inu had arrived early so he could think about what he was going to say; he really didn't know how to tell her. He sat under a tree, and began to think back to the day that he first saw her.  
  
*~* Flashback *~*  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting in a tree, it was his favorite tree in the entire park, because he could see everyone in the park while no one of them could see him.  
  
He sat there watching people like he always did when the most beautiful girl he had ever seen came up and sat under the tree, but she didn't see him. she curled up on a blanket she brought with her, and pulled out a book he couldn't quite see. He was completely absorbed in looking at the girl that he didn't hear, someone yell "LOOK OUT!!!" and then a ball came whizzing in the air and hit him on the head. He fell straight down next to the girl.  
  
She jumped at the sudden body that came down and landed right next to her. She was about to scream when she suddenly looked at the boy that had fallen beside her, he had long pitch black hair, longer than hers, and when he looked up at her she saw he had to most amazing amber eyes.  
  
He was still shocked from falling, but he was even more shocked when he realized that she was even more beautiful up close. She was staring at him but he didn't mind, before he knew what he was doing he had reached his hand out and was caressing her cheek.  
  
If you actually read my fic, then sorry I am leaving it like this, but I have work I must do. I will try to update later  
  
peace 


	3. AN: read please

I meant to put up an update, but I haven't finished the next chapter. But it would help me get more chapters up faster of you guys would REIVEW MORE !!!! I know that one person has read my story, but other than that..so please review I really would appreciate it.  
  
peace 


	4. more flashback stuffand clubbing plans

Ditto to all other disclaimers  
  
Quick note: I am stupid because I just realized that a reason I might not  
have been getting all the reviews I wanted is because I screwed up my  
settings. So.if you read my story will you send one review (or more if you  
please) just so I know how many people read my story. Thank you so much  
And I know that I said that I would update quickly, but I had a few  
problems to sort out. so here is the next chapter.  
  
What do you want to do?  
  
Chapter 3  
~*~ Still in flashback ~*~  
  
"I didn't hurt you when I fell did I?" he asked, his hand still on her  
cheek, for some reason he really wanted to make sure she was ok. Normally  
he would have just go up to leave not looked back but there was something  
about this girl something about this feeling he got from her.  
  
"umm. I think I should be asking you that, since you're the one who just  
fell out of a tree." The girl replied she had just gotten her voice back,  
she had been shocked when she saw his eyes and the rest of him. he was  
amazing, beautiful he was perfect. There was an air of confidence to him,  
but not to the extreme that it was overbearing or something.  
  
His hand was still on her cheek; she was blushing.a lot. Her instincts told  
her she should shove his hand away, but it felt so right there. It seemed  
to calm her, to have this man near her. She didn't know why though, she  
just met him.  
  
"So are you?" she asked.  
  
"Am I what?" he replied, he hadn't been listening to her, he was staring at  
her marveling at how beautiful she was he was lost in her beautiful blue  
eyes (AN humor me.because I don't think her eyes are blue in the series,  
but I like them this way). He felt calm, considering he had just fallen out  
of a tree, he wanted to get to know her better, because of this feeling.  
  
She giggled, " are you ok? You just fell out of a tree" She could tell he  
had just been staring at her, but she didn't mind.  
  
"hmm..oh yeah I'm ok," he said still , "I'm Inu-Yasha by the way, sorry to  
just drop in on you like that."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it doesn't always rain cute guys when I come her,  
but this is definitely a nice change," she said. 'Did I just say that!' she  
thought,' I have never come onto a guy, he is seriously effecting me, I  
hope he doesn't have a girlfriend'  
  
He grinned, 'so she thinks I'm cute does she. Let's see what she thinks of  
this' he leaned in closer to her, and kissed her full on the lips.  
  
'oh god, I'm kissing a guy who just fell out of a tree. I didn't even tell  
him my name! But it feels so right' she pulled away reluctantly, blushing.  
She looked at him through her bangs; he seemed as pleased as she did. They  
both seemed to really like the kiss.  
  
He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had kissed a girl he didn't  
even know. But unlike his old girlfriend, he felt a great connection to  
her; there was something about her that he couldn't get over. Almost like  
he was being pulled toward her. Like his whole being wanted to be only with  
her.  
  
"Kagome" she said out of breath.  
  
"What?" Inu-Yasha asked. He was still a little dazed by what he had done.  
But he was glad he kissed her he had no regrets about the kiss.  
  
"My name," she said," its Kagome."  
  
"Oh, hi," Inu said, "I know this might seem weird, since I just kissed you  
and fell out of tree on you, but would you consider coming on a date with  
me tonight? I would really like to be with you again, and not by accident."  
  
She considered his offer, and he did seem decent and definitely good  
looking and he had so far done nothing to make him seem stalker-ish or  
raper-ish. She always thought she needed to take more risks, and go out  
more. "ok, I'll go," Kagome told him. 'besides it feels like my soul is  
pulling me toward him'  
  
His heart almost leapt out of his chest, 'she said yes, which meant she  
must trust me, because we are strangers' he thought. 'this is a good sign'  
  
"great, umm tonight I was thinking maybe you would wanna go clubbing or  
something? I do know this great club that opened" (AN I know they are young  
to be going clubbing, but lets just say that they legally can or they might  
have fakes)  
  
"yeah ok, heres my phone number, call me and I'll give you directions to my  
house, maybe around 8?" she said as she wrote down her cell phone number on  
his hand. 'I cant believe I just gave some guy I just me my phone number,  
and I am going to go out with him..but he is cute.'  
  
"sure, and wear pants" he said. 'I now have a date with the most amazing  
woman ever.' Inu-Yasha thought as he walked away glancing over his  
shoulder.  
'wear pants?' kagome thought as she watched him leave.  
  
Ok there it is.maybe another chapter later.review and such. I would please  
like to have at least 5 more reviews before I put up the next chapter, but  
if I don't I am still going to put up a chapter.I just like reviews  
Next chapter: meet the parents and clubbing  
peace 


	5. Getting ready for Inu, and his arrival

Ditto to all other disclaimers  
  
I would like to thank twilightshadow for her review, it was actually her review that made me write more. After reading so many other fics, I felt slightly inferior, and didn't really like my fic. But I read her fic, and was really happy that she liked mine enough to review. So now I think my muse has returned. Thank you everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Getting ready for Inu, and his arrival  
  
'What am I doing' Kagome thought. 'I just went to the mall to buy clothes to go on a date with a guy I just met because he fell out of a tree, on to me. I must be losing my mind'  
  
' Well if you're talking to yourself then I think that might constitute losing your mind'  
  
Kagome was driving home; she had just been to the mall to buy some clothes.  
  
'Great I am losing my mind if I am talking to myself'  
  
"STOP!!" Kagome yelled at herself, people in the cars around her were beginning to stare. Kagome turned and looked at the people around her, and gave a smile, but before they could open their mouths to ask what she was doing the light turned green and she sped off.  
  
Kagome soon arrived at home; she wrestled her shopping bags out of the car and ran up the shrine steps.  
  
"MOM!" she yelled as she entered the house. There was no answer.  
  
'Hmmm, guess no one is home, well its already 6:30 I guess I will go get ready for to leave.' (AN don't ask me what time it was when she met Inu this is my fic I control all time! Muahahaha...I'm ok now. Back to the story)  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs threw her bags into her room and went to take a shower. After spending half and hour washing her hair she ran out of her room go get ready.  
  
Her room was clean, but it still had a few pieces of clothes on the floor and her bed was not made. She grabbed her bags of clothes and dug through them until she found what she was looking for. "Ah Ha!" she cried as she pulled a pair of leather pants and a black halter top out of the bag. She also pulled out some shoes, they were strappy black-heeled sandals, but they were not uncomfortable.  
  
She quickly pulled on the clothes and then decided that she was only going for light makeup, eyeliner and some lip-gloss. She had never liked to wear lots of makeup she felt it made her look fake.  
  
Kagome's view  
  
'Ok, I think I am ready, clothes...check. Money?' she checked her back pocket.' Check. Alright I think I am ready to go, and its only.... 7:30, I've got time to grab a snack.'  
  
My Perspective She hopped down the steps with her shoes in her hands, but before she could get to the kitchen, her cell phone rang.  
  
Running to her purse, which she left by the door, she grabbed her phone and said  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is that they way you always answer the phone?" a voice said on the other end of the line.  
  
'Oh god! Its Inu-Yasha, he's going to think I am so rude!'  
  
'Umm, well you see I..." She tried to explain, stumbling over her words.  
  
He started to laugh and her. "Kag, calm down I was joking, it was cute, I was just calling to ask you where you live, I tried to call earlier, but you didn't answer."  
  
"Oh right," Kagome said, "if you are driving away from the park, take the 3rd left and my house is the 7th on your right."  
  
"3rd street, 7th house, got it, I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
  
"Ok, just come to the door."  
  
"K, bye."  
  
"...Bye" Kag said as Inu hung up. "Oh shit! I forgot to call mom and ask her if I could go! Oh well, I guess I'll just leave a note and tell her I went out."  
  
'Guess I don't have time for a snack, I'll just wait then.'  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Kagome was sitting on the couch, she had finished getting ready and was now thinking when she was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.  
  
Running to answer it, she swung the door open and stood with her mouth open for a few minutes.  
  
'Oh, God, he is a God.' He was wearing black pants with a red muscle shirt, black boots and her was holding a leather jacket.  
  
"Umm...Kags? You ok." Inu-Yasha asked. 'Wow, she looks amazing, those pants really show off her curves, this is going to be fun.'  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" Kagome said while trying to cover up her blush.  
  
Inu-Yasha flashed her a smile, that could probably be described as a smirk, and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house, "wait Inu I need to lock the door." Kagome yelled.  
  
She quickly locked the door when she turned around Inu-Yasha was sitting on a beautiful Black Hiyabusa (I don't know if I spelled that right, buts its my favorite motorcycle). Inu-Yasha was grinning.  
  
"Are we riding on that....?" Kagome questioned, slightly scared she loved motorcycles, but had never been on one, her mother wouldn't let her, she said they were too dangerous.  
  
"Yeah...hop on."  
  
"Umm...Inu, how do I get on?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inu-Yasha got off and came up behind Kagome he pushed her toward the bike.  
  
"Ok, first you need to straddle the bike, and put your feet on these pegs here." He had lifted her up onto the bike, his hands were still on her waists, and after saying that he slid his hands down her legs to place her feet on the pegs. As his hands slid down her legs she involuntarily shivered, reacting to his touch.  
  
"Now here's a helmet," he gave her a quick kiss on her nose saying, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." After Kagome was ready and Inu- Yasha had the bike started he yelled, "You should wrap your arms around my waist to stay on," He reached behind him and grabber her arms and pulled them close to him.  
  
They were off, Kagome knew that going out at night with someone she just met was not a great idea, but she felt a connection to Inu-Yasha. She knew he would keep her safe, and knew this night would change her life.  
  
Yay, another chapter. Review please.  
  
Peace. 


	6. please read!

I would like to apologize to all of my reviewer (all five of you) I haven't been updating much at all, I am sorry. School started and I have been really busy.

I have also come to a decision, I am going to finish my fic, somehow, but I think what I am going to do is write all the chapters and then post at least one a week while I revise all of them. So basically while I am writing the other chapters I will not be updating.... for a while.

I would like to thank all of my reviews, especially Gotenluver. Your review, although to me seemed like criticism, was good in that you weren't mean, just making a point. Thank you.

So I am now going to be on hiatus, until I can revise and finish the story.

Please be patient with me!

Yasha21


	7. kagome arrives at the park

oh peoples, i am so sorry for not updating sooner...i feel really bad about that. truthfully i didn't think anyone was reading my fic...so i just stopped. but i an eternally grateful that someone reviewed, because I had all but given up. so those that reviewed, i thank you from the bottom of my soul.

Standard disclaimer applies: wish I owned Inu-Yasha.I don't..wanna give it to me? Etc. etc

If any of my facts are incorrect about various things, review and I'll fix them.or any grammar and spelling I'll fix those too

'.' thinking

"."speaking

Chapter 3

He was still shocked from falling, but he was even more shocked when he realized that she was even more beautiful up close. She was staring at him but he didn't mind, before he knew what he was doing he had reached his hand out and was caressing her cheek.

She was stunning, anazing, he had been ready to yell at her until she could no longer hear for sitting under his tree. 'Ok so it's not my tree...at least not legally, but in principle,' he thought. He had been so wraped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that she had been speaking to him.

"Alright fine then! I was trying to be nice and ask how you were, but all you're doing is sitting there, dead or something! Screw this I'm leaving," she said getting up, "if...you...would...get-off...my quilt!" she huffed.

Inu was trying to think fast he knew that there was something about this girl, something special, and he had to figure it out! He quickly jumped up and grabbed the girls had as she nearly fell to the ground from pulling so hard on her blanket.

"Look I know this is going to sound really corny, but I was distracted looking at you, I wasn't listening. please forgive me?"

He looked so cute, his golden eyes pleaded with her to not go, she felt a pull toward him- she wanted to figure out what this feeling was...she opened her mouth to reply.

"Inu, there you are, sorry I am late. You know my mom, she hates you- she tried to keep me from coming, I basically ran out of th house." Inu had just been shaken from his memories because Kagome had just arrived, he remembered, they had to talk.

Inu leaned over as she as she sat down and gave her a quick kiss, he leaned back to look at her, 'wow, she's stunning, no matter what.' he thought.

"Kag, I was up for days trying to think of what I was going to do. You have me a choice, you. After you said that I thought that I thought, she's right, I would just leave. Or tell you I didn't care," Inu paused seeing the look in Kagomes eyes. She looked like she was about to break into millions of pieces, "but," he quickly said, " the moment that thought entered my head I realized that I would never be able to do anything like that, ever, I love you Kagome. I would never be able to leave you, you are the reason I get up in the morning. I will do whatever you want to do. I will take care of you and the baby if you want to keep it, and I will support you and stand by you if you don't."

Inu looked up to see Kagome's reaction to everything, his declaration of love, and his full support.

ohh...i think this isn't good writing either, I know what i want to happen- but can't make it sound good. i hope everyone at least gets the general gist?

peace 


End file.
